Partials/Updates/2015 October 30th/Content
}|Content|30th October}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to this link.}} Gallery UI Enhancements #"Fleet Setup Presets" #* You'll be able to save multiple fleet setups as "bookmarks" that you can load at the press of a button. #* Basically you don't have to change your fleets manually anymore. Just save your own personal fleet profiles for PvP, Orel Cruising, Extra Operations etc. and load them as you need them. #* You have by default '''three' slots to save fleet setups in #** You can get two additional slots by using a Dock Key #* The "Save Fleet" & "Load Fleet" tabs are located at the bottom-right of the Fleet Composition screen #Improved Equipment Screen #*You can now swap/remove equipment via drag & drop. Note that you need to hold the equipment for one second to drag the equipment. Zuikaku Kai-2 #According to Comptiq Volume June 2015 it is going to be a remodelling that is based on a what-if scenario in which both Shoukaku & Zuikaku survived the Mariana campaign and the Battle of Leyte Gulf. #'Prototype Flight Deck Catapult' is an item that was obtainable in the Summer 2015 Event and still is via F21 and F23, with a description that says it's required for the Second Remodel of the certain class of standard aircraft carriers. It is required for the second remodel of the Shoukaku-class nameship Shoukaku, and Zuikaku won't be any different. #Hypothetical Remodel, requires blueprint. Convertible Remodel like Shoukaku Kai Ni ←→ Kai Ni A, Kai Ni A have different outfit. New Equipment Obtainable via new quests #Zero Fighter Model 21 (w/ Iwamoto Flight) #Type 0 Fighter Model 52 (Skilled) #Zero Fighter Model 52C (w/ Iwai Flight) #Zero Fighter Model 52A (w/ Iwamoto Flight) #Zero Fighter Model 62 (Fighter-bomber / Iwai Squadron) #Type 0 Fighter Model 53 (Iwamoto Squadron) 15 New Quests # Prototype Flight Deck Catapult quest chain #*Organize the 3rd Carrier Division, gives new inventory item, Skilled Crew Member #*Sortie the 3rd Carrier Division to the Nansei Islands defense lines #*Organize the 4th Carrier Division #*Organize the Ozawa Fleet #*Sortie the Ozawa Fleet #*Additional Prototype Deck Outfitting, gives another Prototype Flight Deck Catapult # New monthly quests #*Reorganisation of the Fighter Forces, uses Skilled Crew Member #*Model Conversion: Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled) # Iwai Flight quest chain #*Model Conversion: Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled) #*Reorganize the Fighter Forces: Type 0 Fighter Model 52 (Skilled) #*Model Conversion & Reorganization: Zero Fighter Model 52C (w/ Iwai Flight) # Iwamoto Flight quest chain #*Reorganize the Fighter Force: Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled) #*Model Conversion: Zero Fighter Model 21 (w/ Iwamoto Flight) #*Organize the New Carrier Division, gives new inventory item, Skilled Crew Member #*Model Conversion & Reorganization: Zero Fighter Model 52A (w/ Iwamoto Flight) Halloween Special #Libeccio & Roma received Halloween-themed CGs #Libeccio received new time-limited voiced line #Libeccio is going to be a drop in 4-5 until the end of the upcoming Fall Event next month #* You can get another one even if you've already got her #* Her drop rate is roughly tripled if you don't have her yet Other Stuff # Removal of some time-limited Autumn CGs, including yukata outfits, Z1's Oktoberfest Dirndl and some Mackerel Pike Festival outfits #* They are added to the library # End of the Mackerel Pike Festival mini-event #* Any fish you haven't used up until then will be removed #* Isokaze drop finished # Homeport expansion #* 270 ship slots (previously 260) #* 1180 equipment slots (previously 1140) # Shiden Kai 2 has been buffed: +3 Evasion